


Wherein My OTP Are Little Baby Cats

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink drabble bingo -- foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein My OTP Are Little Baby Cats

Of course he only indulges her because he's already come. With her, that makes him sleepily malleable; he finds himself digging for the Saturnalia cat ears she left on the floor. "Meow," he announces, returning to bed.

Her smile glows. "Should I talk or just -- purr?" she asks, somehow treading the line between both.

"Well, human language can be very... engaging."

"But _your_ tongue..." she begins, and he licks her hand.

Moments later her body quivers, gripping a fistful of his hair. "Good kitty," she murmurs with sweet, soft laughter in her voice. "Stay," she breathes, and he does.


End file.
